Kingdom Naruto goes to New York
by Narxiban
Summary: Axel is tired of living Nobody life without Roxas. Deidara is tired of living ninja life without Sasori. They both need an escape. That's what new york is for. Rated M for later chapters. Deidara/OC


Axel was getting tired of living every day without someone to talk to after missions assigned by Saïx. He was actually stuck to talking to Demyx and listening to him play that weird ass sitar. Don't forget about Luxord constantly wanting to play strip poker with every single member of the organization. But, he always excluded Larxene, and Axel had a pretty good idea of why this was. After getting something really small in proportion to eat, he usually head up to his room. Sometimes, if he didn't want to be stuck in the confines of his room, he'd travel up to the spot that he, Roxas, and Xion hung out. Xion was a bit childish, if you looked back on it.

"This is ridiculous! I don't have a heart, I can't feel things!" Axel yelled one night while walking towards the top of the clock tower. He didn't want to put effort into walking the long distance up the ledge near the clock, so he held his hand out. He concentrated on the spot of his destination, and a swirl of dark violet and black shot out of his hand. He walked through it without hesitation. Soon, he found himself at the top of the clock tower.

"Is it possible?" Axel said aloud. The thought certainly seemed impossible. Nobody's can't have feelings if they don't have hearts. He thought about it. He'd never really tried to feel anything after his Nobody was born. He'd only ever thought about things. Most of the time though that made him seem like a Zexion.

'Maybe if I try this one thing…'

Axel pictured Roxas in his mind, looking innocent and not knowing of anything that he had gotten himself into since he joined Organization XIII. He pictured the curious Roxas that used to just sit on the ledge by the clock eating Sea Salt Ice Cream while being inquisitive. He turned to Axel.

"Axel, why do Nobody's not have hearts? I mean, we need hearts to live and stuff."

Axel laughed. So naïve. So…so not belonging in XIII.

The Axel in the present time was brought out of his flash-back. Something inside him sparked. 'Is this really what it-" Axel's thoughts were cut off when something suddenly overcame him. It felt like a flood of, how would he describe this? It was like something dust covered arose inside of him.

'What is this?'

He… he actually…. Was feeling something. Axel, one of the thirteen literal Nobody's in existence, was _feeling _something. He collapsed against the wall behind him. It was only then that he realized he was standing.

12:47 P.M.

Axel was staring at the clock that lay on his bedside table. Switching his gaze to the only window in his plain white room of the castle, his eyes took in only more darkness.

"This world is filled with darkness." he stated in a dark tone.

The thing that he experienced earlier, he classified it as an actual emotion. Thus, proving his point that Nobody's don't need hearts to feel. It was a sudden change in nonexistent heart.

He was tired of the Organization, and he needed an escape. Fortunately, they had discovered a new world that they dubbed Earth.

So, he held his hand out and that familiar swirl of purple and black appeared. With his hand still held out, he turned and glanced at his room.

"Bye."

And with that he turned a straight angle back to facing the portal. Without further pause, he walked onto a new life.

Since Sasori was killed, Deidara was in a deep depression that seemed nobody could help out with. He didn't communicate much with the other members anymore, and went on missions as told. Being paired with Tobi didn't help the situation either. He was so annoying he could piss a _speck _of _sand_ off. (Lol).

At the moment Deidara was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall parallel to him. He just got done with assassinating a ninja that was moving in on territory. Nothing, could really help the situation that was portrayed to him at the moment. He was actually thinking of becoming a missing nin assassin. He would run from the evil that captured his mind. He would go to this country they called America. He even had the city the he planned to go to in his mind. There is this city called New York, that's where he was heading to. He would find someone that didn't mind letting him stay in their home. But he wouldn't be a bother.

Of course he wan't taking what people called airplanes, he didn't want to be seen that much while escaping. He would walk and then probably have to take a ship to America. That didn't bother him, he'd wanted to ride on a ship anyway, since he'd never been on one. He'd seen them in pictures and wondered what it would feel like to be on one. He'd get the chance soon enough.

He should feel bad about leaving the Akatsuki, but he didn't. He didn't care if he offended them or not. The only person in the Akatsuki that he cared about was Sasori, but now he's dead. Thinking about that made Deidara all the more depressed. Tobi thought he could be Deidara's partner, but all he really did was make the bomber want to kill him. Of course he wanted to kill him before he became his partner, but regardless, Tobi was just _so _fucking annoying.

By tomorrow morning, he would be on a ship to America. He would escape this life that he despised so much, and begin a new life. That was the only thought that made him still want to live. He thought about what would be coming for him in the new country as he packed some of his black clothes in a small sack. He threw the black cloak with red hearts decorating it onto the floor. With one last glance, he left his crappy room, and went on to his new life.

The ship set sail for the United States of America the next morning. They provided food for the blond pyromaniac, along with a small room. They stated that they would arrive in the country in the next couple of days.

Being on a ship didn't really make him feel weird. It didn't make him depressed, anymore than he was really. He looked out from the small balcony that outlined the ship. A beautiful sunset blanketed the sky, making hues of golden and light red. Faint purple could be seen mixed in with the colors of the atmosphere. Deidara wondered if he would see this is America. He walked slowly back to his room aboard the ship, thinking about his future.


End file.
